


Decepticon's Energon Mine

by Moonrose91



Series: Competent Starscream [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Competent Starscream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: Starscream works to defend their one long-term reliable source for Energon that they just found.In the middle of nowhere.Where no humans could object or be enslaved or harmed, for fragging Primus's sake!





	

* * *

Starscream frowned slightly as he eyed the place Octane had led them to.

The rock here was somewhat unstable. A fire had raged through here and the plants had yet to grow back, thus made it prone to what were called mudslides. They could take out towns, roads, houses, Transformers.

Starscream personally called these mudslides ‘this rock’s disgusting way of wiping out invaders’.

He had put his Trine to the sky, along with the Baby Trine, so they would stop throwing so many fits over being given the ‘easy’ jobs.

Ocean patrol wasn’t easy, just mind-numbingly boring, in between trying to avoid getting _killed_ and timing it so that the ocean's water didn't eat through them.

He let out a grunt as he felt the dirt shift under his feet and he glared down at the Constructicons. “Constructicons, _don’t_ bring the _slagging hillside_ down on _your heads_ ,” Starscream snarled.

The perfectionist made little whiny, mocking, words, but the Constructicons did, in fact, slow down. Starscream continued to glance around, sighing quietly when Nacelle went spinning overhead with Skywarp.

 _“Thundercracker, what did I say?”_ Starscream snarled down the bond.

 _“Don’t let Skywarp and Nacelle take off alone,”_ Thundercracker answered.

 _“And who just passed over my head, alone?”_ Starscream questioned.

 _“Fraggers!”_ Thundercracker shouted.

There was silence and then Thundercracker rushed through the sky, flanked by Dreadwing and Skyquake. “Sparklings,” he grumbled softly and focused back on the construction work.

He shifted again and sighed as he used his thrusters to lift himself off the hillside. “What did I _say_?” he snarled.

“That wasn’t us!” one of the Constructicons, likely the leader shouted.

Starscream frowned and glanced down. He tilted his head as he carefully began to calculate. “Stop!” he shrieked and the Constructicons pulled back slightly.

“Why should we?” one of them demanded.

It looked like the bulldozer, but Starscream could barely tell them apart.

He was more focused on the Aerial Corps.

“Because if you don’t, you slaggers--Move, now!” Starscream began to explain, only to cut himself off as he angled away.

There was a slight shift and the mud began to slid down the side of the mountain. The Constructicons yelped and began to rush away from the mudslide, though it still caught a couple of them under the mud.

“Tin heads,” Starscream muttered as they began to dig out their compatriots.

He looked up at the horizon and sighed when he saw dust.

“Octane, return to the _Nemesis_ ,” Starscream ordered, knowing that Octane would be utterly useless regarding any fight.

“Of course, Commander Starscream!” Octane said and blasted out of there as quickly as he could.

Starscream sighed quietly and focused on the dust. _“Skywarp, Thundercracker, return. Prepare the Baby Trine to drop into a fight,”_ Starscream called as he hovered and prepped his guns, quietly calculating as they drew closer.

“Frag,” he hissed as he transformed to meet the cloud of dust.

* * *

Starscream snarled as he engaged his thrusters, allowing one of the Constructicons to collide straight with one of the Autobots. One of the Autobot heavy hitters against a Decepticon heavy hitter. Starscream nearly growled as he saw the Aerialbots and he heaved a sigh, even as he rushed them.

He transformed once he got close enough, nosediving in a fashion so he buzzed right under them and then up in the middle, ignoring the leader’s continued whimpers of, ‘don’t look down.’

Someone needed to find out how the _Seeker ‘Bot_ had gained a _fear of heights_.

He transformed and he then grabbed onto one, carefully throwing him out of the alignment before he transformed to shoot up. He spun up, fully distracting the Aerialbots from firing down on the Constructicons and pulling after him. He spun around as he transformed and kicked at the closest Aerialbot, sending them careening toward the ground.

He then transformed and pulled away again, just as Skywarp burst in, scattering three more of the Aerialbots. There was a crackle and a _boom_ as Thundercracker broke the sound barrier to arrive, dropping down as well.

The leader of the Aerialbots was such a _wreck_ in the air and Starscream grabbed onto the newly transformed leader to _throw_ him toward one of his compatriots.

Starscream shifted and quietly counted just as Dreadwing and Skyquake blazed past, followed closely by Nacelle.

“Do _not_ get your wings fragged up!” Starscream screeched as he turned back to the next Aerialbot, this time throwing him down toward his compatriots on the ground.

He shifted and then blasted up, narrowly avoiding being tackled from behind. “Oh, _please_. I’ve had heavier mechs try that,” Starscream taunted and immediately fired his gun right into the Aerialbot’s midsection.

Two Aerialbots immediately shot down after him to catch him and Starscream pulled up higher. He exhaled and looked around before he made a quick com-call.

“Lord Megatron, we have the advantage. We may be able to hold this area of Energon from Autobot control, but only with reinforcements,” Starscream reported as he fired twice down, causing the Aerialbots to scatter, and he even hit a heavy hitter in the back.

“Well done, Starscream. Reinforcements will be there momentarily,” Megatron responded and Starscream shifted.

“Brace!” he screeched.

The Decepticons shifted, knowing what was to come, and the bridge opened.

They rarely used it. It drained too much energy, but for a quick reinforcement?

It was perfect.

More Decepticons Front-Liners hit the ground and Starscream zipped up, shouting out orders as he did so, making sure to keep everyone in line.

The Autobots began to quickly retreat, obviously not prepared. They had likely just been following a vague Decepticon signal.

They wouldn’t have it this easy for long, however.

Once the Security Director arrived, this was going to be _much_ harder.

For now, however, Starscream would take the break.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it gets stomach-twisting when you realize that the Autobots are trying to _starve_ the Decepticons out, since Energon is....everything for Transformers?
> 
> yeah.....


End file.
